The 8 hour drive
by CheesyFace
Summary: Bella's stuck in a car on the way home from university, with Edward Cullen whom she hasn't seen for 2 years, but has quite strong feelings for him and little does she know, so does he. Stuck in a car for eight hours...who knows what will happen? AH
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fanfic and yes i know my grammar isn't all to great but writing on a laptop that basically only has notepad, doesn't really help, lol.**

**Oh yeh Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they are all owned by Stephanie Meyer, i only own this story :-)**

**Anyways, on with the story :-)**

"Bella?" I turned my head and looked across the dorm room at Alice, my best friend since the start of high school. I smiled, she was sat on her bed with her legs crossed, bouncing up and down on the bed with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Hmmmm?" I asked, knowing that she was about to tell me something and that she couldn't wait to tell me.

"Guess what, guess what?" She asked, getting off her bed and coming to stand by my bed, she was still jumping up and down as she waited for me to answer.

"What?" I said, grinning, her grin was infectious and i started to feel excited as well, even though i had no idea what she was going to say.

"You get to stay at my house when we go back for the summer holiday!!!" She squealed, she grabbed my hands and pulled me off my bed and hugged me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, still grinning but wanting some explanations, I thought i was going to stay with Charlie, my father, who was the head of the police in Forks, Washington, the small little town where i lived.

"Your dad suggested that you stay with me and my family, he spoke to my dad about it and he said yes!! So now you can stay with us for the whole summer, before we come back here!!!!" She cried, spinning me around.

"But, i don't know.. you should have time with your family without me intruding" I said. They surely wouldn't want me around for the whole summer, they would get bored of me and ask me to go back to Charlie, although i would love it if i could stay with the Cullens, they were like family to me.

"Oh c'mon Bella, everyone would love it if you stayed with us, they all see you as family anyway, and plus that gives me the oppurtunity to take you shopping and go dancing in clubs and have really, really, fun days out, and it also means that every morning i get to dress you and put you in make-up!!!" She ran around our dorm crazily, i swear that if she got anymore excited, she would be running around with her arms in the air, shouting whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop. The thought of

Alice doing that made me giggle, she heard me laugh and stopped running around.

"Whats so funny?" She asked me, frowning.

I told her what i imagined that she was very close to doing, "I probably was, i mean you're staying around my home for the summer!" She then made a whooping noise and started to do what i had imagined her doing.

We fell about in hysterics, until our stomachs hurt and i was finding it very difficult to breathe,

"I.....think.....we...should start...packing our clothes now, since we will be leaving tomorrow" Alice said, in between pants.

I nodded, all our other belongings were in cardboard boxes, ready to be loaded into Alice's bright yellow porche, i didn't have a car, so when we started uni, Alice insisted on driving us there and insisted on driving us everywhere.

We had only just finished packing when Alice's mobile rang, I recognised the ringtone and immediatly started to get up and made my way over to the door, "Where are you going??!!" Alice said, I turned to her and laughed, she had her hands on her hips and her brows where knitted together in confusion, considering how small she was and including that with her short spiky black hair, she looked kind of funny.

"Well i just thought i would leave you alone with Jasper." Now i was confused, usually she wanted some privacy when her boyfriend called her, Jasper had been with her for a while now, he was slightly muscular, had lovely blond hair that was slightly curly and he was beautiful, as was Alice,

they were a perfect match for each other.

"Silly Bella, he's only calling to tell me that he can't wait to see me tomorrow." She picked up her mobile and pressed it to her ear, "Hi Jasper!" She said softly into the phone.

I walked back to my bed and sat down, picking up some random magazine that i started to flick through.

Suddenly Alice let out an extremely loud and high pitched squeal, I jumped about a foot in the air, from her sudden outburst, she laughed at the shocked expression on my face, and then started speaking to her boyfriend.

"Really??!!! So your coming here to drive me home??" I heard her ask.

"And you're going to stay the whole summer?? That's brilliant!!" She started to giggle to something that Jasper had said, and i really didn't want to know.

"Oh, Jasper, you know we can, but that will have to wait till tomorrow evening, and don't start now, Bella's here!" She said, her eyes flicking to me quickly, and then back, i noticed a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh i just realised something, if you're driving me back tomorrow then that means that Flossy will be driving by herself and i can't let her do that!"

I rolled my eyes at Alice, i would be perfectly happy driving by myself, if they wanted to be together then i wasn't going to stop them.

"Mhmm...yeh, really? EDWARD!!!!!!!" She shouted.

"Bella, EDWARDS COMING BACK FOR THE SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted this, as she flung herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around me.

Edward was her older brother by only a year, i met him on my second day at my new high school, i was completely new there, as i had moved in with Charlie to Forks from Phoenix when i was seventeen. Alice practically snatched me up as soon as she saw me on my first day there, and told me that we were going to become best friends and then she had proceeded to show me around the school, i even had a few classes with her,

......I very much remember when i met Edward.

_Flashback_

_Alice dragged me by my arm to the cafeteria, i hadn't had much of a choice in the matter because straight after Trigonometry, Alice had put all my stuff into my bag for me, slung it over her shoulder and said "Right Bella, since you had to spend lunch yesterday in the receptionists office, you didn't get to spend it with me and i want you to meet my family and friends"._

_She had explained to me before that she had a brother in the same year as us and another brother who was in the year above, she also told me countless times about her boyfriend Jasper, so now it seemed that i actually knew him, even though i hadn't even met him yet._

_So off she went dragging me behind her._

_We got to the cafeteria extremely quickly and she pulled me over to an empty table in the corner of the room, "this is where we always sit at lunch" she explained._

_She pulled out my chair and pushed me into it and then pulled out the chair beside me and sat down gracefully. "They should be here any second." Alice said, looking around the cafeteria._

_"Looking for someone?" A soft voice came from behind us, i turned around to see a beautiful blond haired boy standing behind Alice, and standing next to him was a very beautiful, long blond haired girl, i was amazed at how beautiful these two people were._

_The boy walked forwards and lent down to hug Alice, and kissed her neck, Alice turned to me and gestured to the boy. "Bella this is Jasper, my boyfriend" she smiled as she spoke._

_"Nice to meet you Bella, Alice has told me all about you already" he laughed as he shook my hand._

_Before i had a chance to reply, the stunning blond girl came to stand near me, "I'm Rosalie" she said, "how are you finding it here so far?"_

_"It's ok, just a tiny bit different from Phoenix" I laughed. She smiled at me, before going to sit opposite Jasper, who was already sitting down next to Alice with one arm around her shoulder._

_"Rosalie and Jasper are twins!" Alice said. That would explain why both of them are so beautiful i thought._

_Again before i had a chance to say anything else, a booming voice called from behind us, "Hey Alice, who's your new friend?" I turned around to see a very muscular boy walking towards the table, why are all these people so beautiful, i thought, as i looked at the boys face, he was grinning at me, he walked around the table to the chair next to Rosalie and sat down, he lent across the table and held his hand out to me, "Emmett" he said, whilst grinning madly, he shook my hand tightly and afterwards my fingers were aching, "Bella" i replied, whilst wincing as the ache in my hand was getting slightly worse._

_"Emmett!!" Both Rosalie and Alice cried, before they both hit him on the arm. _

_"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, even though they clearly didn't hurt him, as he still had a massive grin on his face._

_"That, darling, was for hurting Bella, look what you did to her hand" Rosalie said, pointing to my red hand._

_"Whoops sorry, but i can't help it, i mean who could help their strength with all these muscles" he said, as he flexed his muscles, clearly looking proud of himself._

_Rosalie smacked his arm lightly and then kissed him, but before it turned into anything serious, i mean it did look like they were going to start making out in front of us, they stopped and Rosalie patted him on his head, laughing._

_Alice rolled her eyes at them and then turned to me, "Sorry about my older brother, he just likes to show off how strong he is to anyone, and that meant that he hurt your hand" she said patting my hand, softly._

_"No, i don't mind, but next time you shake my hand Emmett, could you not hold on as tight please, i seriously thought that my hand was just going to snap off and that wouldn't have been nice for either of us" I said, trying to glare at him, but failing miserably as a smile crept up onto my face._

_"Oh! Can i take her home, i want her to be my little sister as well as Alice, she would be a great little sis!" Emmett said, jumping up and down in his seat._

_"Emmett! You're going to scare her away if you don't stop that soon!" Alice exclaimed, reaching over to hit Emmett again, but missing as Emmett scooted his chair backwards and almost toppled over, everyone at our table burst out laughing, the only person who didn't think it was funny was Emmet, who had his arms crossed and was looking down at the floor._

_"Awwww, he's embarrassed" Alice said, giggling, as Rosalie hugged him and whispered something into his ear, making him smile again._

_"Ok" Emmet said, "next time i shake your hand, i will try not to hurt you" he said, reaching over to pat my arm. _

_"You better not Emmett" I replied, grinning._

_"What should Emmett not do?" said a lovely velvety voice from behind me._

_I turned my head around, a grin still on my face, to answer the person behind that soft voice and froze, my mouth even dropped open. Stood behind my chair with a crooked grin that seemed to be directed at me, was the most beautiful and sexiest person i had ever seen, he had light bronze coloured hair, that was messy but looked amazingly sexy,i quickly looked down from his face and saw that he was wearing khaki pants and a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt that clung to his obviously well toned and muscular body, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, showing the smoothness of his skin, my eyes roamed his body for a while, as i was afraid to look back up to his face, but as soon as my eyes made their way back up, they to froze, he had the most perfect eyes that i had ever seen, they were dark green like emeralds and had a slight glint in them, like he knew what he was doing to me, his eyes were mesmerising, i gazed into them and i forgot that there were people beside me probably wondering what on earth i was doing, but i only saw him._

_I was broken out of my reverie by his low chuckle, i turned my head away from him and i noticed that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all looking at me, with smirks on their faces, i instantly turned a dark shade of red and looked down at my hands, everyone was silent and were still looking at me, i wished someone to start talking and i was saved by Alice or so i thought._

_"Emmett shook Bella's hand and tried to show her how strong he was, but he ended up hurting her hand, look how red it is Edward" she said, as she held my hand out to him. _

_He took my hand in his and gazed into my eyes, "it's good to meet you Bella, sorry about your hand" he said, bringing my aching hand up to his lips, oh his lips...., and kissed it lightly, after he did that i was sure it had stopped aching, "all better now" he said quietly, as his gaze still burned into mine, i blushed again going an even darker shade of red than i had from the blush i was still recovering from._

_Edward made his way around the table and sat in the empty chair next to Emmett and opposite me, _

_he patted Emmett on the back, "if you keep doing this Emmett, you're going to end up scaring people away", he laughed, causing all the attention to go away from me, of which i was happy for._

_"Earlier he said that he wanted to take Bella home and make her his second little sister" Jasper said to Edward._

_"Really?" Edward said, looking at Emmett incredulously._

_"Well i didn't scare her away did i. She's still sitting here." Emmett said, gesturing to me and turning all the attention back to me... again. _

_Everone laughed, "I'm quite surprised actually, well done Bella for being able to stand Emmett" Edward said, smiling at me. "So I'm guessing you're new here, huh?"_

_"Yeh " I replied, still mesmerised by his eyes._

_"Guess what Edward?!" Alice cried._

_Edward rolled his eyes, "yes Alice?"_

_"Bella's in your biology class!"_

_He looked at me, his eyes lit up, "Really?" he asked._

_"Really, really!" Alice said, almost bouncing on her seat, Jasper had his hands on her shoulders, trying to hold her down._

_"That's great!" Edward said, flashing his crooked grin at me._

_"Bella? Do you want to come round to our house after school?" Alice asked me._

_"Urm...maybe, i dunno, I'd have to ask Charlie first" I wonder if they really want me to come round or if they're just trying to be nice._

_"Oh c'mon Bella, it'll be fun!!" Emmett leaned across the table and pouted, his bottom lip stuck out._

_"Oh what! You're using a pout on me as well! Why are both of you so good at pouting,Alice has already done that to me twice!! Does it run in the family?!" I asked, some of the table giggled._

_"Well you can be the judge of that, can you resist my pout?" Edward asked, leaning very close to me, over the table._

_"But you're not trying to persuade me to do anything, so it won't work" I said, instantly wishing i hadn't because i knew that if the amazing pouting ran through the family, then i would most definately not be able to resist Edwards pout._

_"Ok then, let me think" he said, putting his hand on his chin, into a thinking pose, "what could i try and persuade you to do?"_

_"Sit on his lap!" Alice blurted out, and then smiled coyly._

_I looked around at the rest of the table who were looking at me and Edward, smiling the exact same smile as Alice, even though nothing was really happening, i still turned a shade of red._

_"Awwwww Flossy's blushing" Emmett cooed._

_"Ok then" Edward said, "I'm going to try to persuade you, by pouting, to sit on my lap."_

_"It won't work Edward" I said, crossing my arms to try to look confident._

_"Oh i think it will" he smiled. He leaned in very close to me, so that our faces were centimetres apart, "please come and sit on my lap Bella." he pleaded, breathing into my face, his breath smelled lovely, it was sweet and it muddled up my thoughts._

_"Bella, answer me, please come and sit on my lap" he smiled, knowing full well the effect he was having on me._

_"Nope." i said, smiling, quite pleased with myself with being able to resist him... for now._

_He leaned in a bit more, stuck his bottom lip out and turned on the puppy eyes, i had to restrain myself from just grabbing his face and smashing my lips down onto his._

_I knew that there was no point in trying to resist his pout any longer, even if i was just about to give in to something that would be extremely embarrassing._

_"Fine then" I sighed, glaring at grinned when I gave in and patted his lap._

_"I'm not a cat" I grumbled, getting out of my seat, I walked around the table, past a snickering Rose and Emmett and sat down into the Edwards waiting arms._

_As soon as i sat down, i turned a very, very deep, dark shade of red, and everyone burst out laughing. Edward chuckled slightly and turned me around so that i was sitting sideways on him, then he wrapped his arms around my waist, looking very smug with himself._

_"So then judge, whats the verdict, does the amazing persuasiveness of the pout run in our family?" Emmett asked._

_"I suppose it does" I said, feeling just a bit less embarrassed, but i still refused to relax into Edwards arms, even though they were wrapped around me very tightly. _

_"Aww c'mon Bella, lighten up" Alice said smirking, "it could have been worse" she grinned._

_"How could it have been any more embarrassing Alice?" I said, glaring at her._

_"Sitting on my lap can't be that bad, can it Bella?" Edward said, and then brought his lips to me ear, "i know i like it" he whispered._

_I glanced at his face and saw that his smug expression was still there, i looked up at his eyes and he winked at me, i nudged his arm with my elbow, "I've only just met you Edward, of course it's bad."_

_He just laughed and i glared at him, then turned my attention back towards Alice, who was currently whispering to Emmett and Rosalie over the table, "Alice?"_

_"Oh sorry Bella, i just didn't want to disturb your little conversation with Edward" she smiled sweetly._

_"And to answer your question.." But before she had time to finish what she was saying, Emmett shouted out "you could have made her kiss him!"_

_Flashback ended_

There were many more times like that with the group...although i never did actually end up kissing Edward, i certainly would've liked to though, very, very much. I'd hang out with the Cullens and the Hales every lunch time, and i often came round the Cullens house, but the group started to gradually become smaller until it was just me and Alice, as everyone else was older than us, so they all graduated and went off to University and since then i hadn't seen any of them, apart from Jasper who occasionally visited Alice.

"Bella? Bella? Helloooooo in there" Alice was waving her hands in front of my face and was standing in front of me with an amused expression, i had obviously been day dreaming for a while, since she was no longer on the phone.

"Oh sorry Alice, i was just thinking, how long was i off for?" I hope it hasn't been to long, otherwise i would have looked like an complete idiot.

"Long enough Bella!" She said, the amused expression still on her face, i almost expected it to permanently stay there, if she didn't change it soon.

"What??!" I asked.

"Oh nothing, it must be a coincidence that you happened to zone out when i told you about Edward" she said smirking, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wasn't thinking about Edward, i really wasn't!" I really hope that she doesn't start this whole thing again, ever since the first day i met Edward, she's always been telling me that me and Edward should in Emmetts words 'get it on', she kept telling me that he really liked me as well, but i couldn't believe her, me and Edward were just friends, he just liked me as a friend and nothing more.

"Of course you were thinking about Edward, you haven't seen him in two years and you really, really liked him then, and i think you still really like him and he felt the same then Bella, i still reckon he feels the same now Bella, or will anyways, once he sees you tomorrow when him and Jasper pick us up!" She had got herself worked up again and was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"They are both coming to pick us up?" I asked, not believing what she had just said.

"Yeh, Edward offered to pick up Jasper in his Volvo and then drive here, then Jasper is going to drive home with me in my car and Edward is going to drive you to our house" Alice said, grinning.

Edwards driving me back home, the Greek God is going to drive me home, the man that i have tried to get out of my thoughts for the past three years but failed miserably to and may sort of love, is going to be sitting next to me for the eight hour drive home.......i am going to burst!!

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"How could i not be sure Bella? I just spoke to Jasper and he told me."

"Oh!" I said, falling onto my bed.

"Are you ok Bella? I this because you're going to be spending eight hours in a car with my brother?" She said, leaning over me.

I nodded weakly, still in a daze from the information that Alice had given me.

"I knew you still liked him Bella!!!" She shrieked, wrapping her arms around me, i hugged her back and sat up, i was going to be alone in a car for eight hours with Edward! I grinned widely and laughed.

This is going to be an interesting four hours, a very interesting eight hours indeed.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story, i know it's not very long but meh!**

**Please review, i appreciate constructive criticism and i would appreciate if anyone could give me some tips on writing :-) **

**If anyone likes this story i will carry on with it :-)**


	2. AN

**A/N **Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated for aaaaaaaaages, I've been under a serious writers block and I've gone completely blank. I keep writing the next chapter but it just never works and also I have like NO ideas!

If any of you can give me any ideas of what Bella and Edward can do in the car, then please tell me, I will be very greatful and will mention you in the chapter where your idea comes up, if i decide to use them.....anything that they can do in the car that are funny/romantic/random, and also any games you know of that they could play, that might lead them to accidently saying something embarassing or let slip something that may hint towards their feelings for eachother.

Games like 20 questions but a bit more adventurous. :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry Sorry Sorry for the extremely long time that I made you all wait for!!!! I had a writers block and then a few days ago it just went and I was able to write this chapter quite easily!! I am not sure where the block came from but I am so glad it's over and it shouldn't take that long for the next chapter to come out as I already have an idea for what I'm going to do!**

**So again sorry for the long wait, I really didn't mean for it to be that long and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. :-D**

**And before I forget....Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong the the great Stephanie Meyer, although it would be great if I could just borrow Edward for a while, yes?.......No? Ah well, I tried.**

"Beeeellllllaaaaaaaaa. Wake up Bella" Alice was shaking me very hard, to try and get me to get out of bed.

"Just five more minutes Alice" Surely five minutes couldn't be too much to ask.

"But Bella, you have to wake up now, we're going home today!!!" She squealed and jumped onto my bed.

Then it hit me…I'm going to see Edward today, well that's enough to wake me up!

I opened my eyes to see Alice's face very close to mine and she was grinning.

"You're going you see Edward soon! But before that happens I need to make you look nice for him, so no casual jeans and t-shirt today Bella, I'm going to choose what you wear!" She grinned at me evilly.

I started to protest, "But Bella, you haven't seen him for two years, you need to look nice."

"But…"

"For Edward Bella, for Edward" Alice looked at me and pouted. Damn that pout.

"Fine then" She clapped her hands and then pulled me out of my warm comfy bed and dragged me off to the bathroom door, she shoved me into the bathroom, "I've already laid out some clothes for you, just get dressed and then tell me when you're ready" she said, as she closed the door.

I locked it and then turned around to the counter and was actually quite surprised, when Alice said that she had chosen my clothes for me, I was expecting the worst, but what I saw on the counter was a pretty patterned summer dress, that fell just above the knee and had a small white bow around it to cinch the waist and alongside it were some dark brown flats, "these are wonderful Alice, you chose well!"

Alice laughed from behind the door, "I know I did Bella, I'm not a fashion expert for nothing. Now we've found you actually like the clothes I chose, can you hurry up and change into them, I need to do your hair!"

"Ok, ok, I'm hurrying" I said, as I threw off my ratty t-shirt and pyjama bottoms I had been sleeping in.

Once I was dressed I opened the door "Ali.." She ran into me and knocked all the air out of my lungs and then she shoved me into the chair in front of the mirror, once I got my breath back, I turned round in the chair "Why are you in such a hurry Alice?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is Bella?"

"Urm…no.." I replied.

"Jasper and Edward are going to be here in fifteen minutes Bella! Fifteen minutes!!"

That soon! God I think I'm going to hyperventilate!!

Alice started pulling and tugging at my hair while she decided what would suit me the best and more importantly in Alice's eyes anyways, what style would Edward like the best.

In the end after much deliberation Alice curled my hair ever so slightly and let it down, nothing special but Alice confirmed that Edward would like it, although something called 'sex hair' was apparently Edwards favourite but that would wait for the clubs.

Just as Alice was putting the finishing touches to mine and hers make up, there was a knock at the door.

I froze. They're here. Edward's here.

Alice gave a shriek of excitement and practically flew out of the bathroom; I followed her and watched as she skipped to the door shouting "He's here! They're here!"

She flung the door open revealing an almost equally excited Jasper.

Where's Edward?

"Jazzy!" Alice jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, he caught her easily and started planting kisses onto her face, "I've missed you Alice. I know it's only been a few months but it's seemed like ages" he said as he let her down and put an arm around her waist.

"Same for me Jazz! But you're here now and we get to be together for the whole summer!" Alice started jumping up and down.

Jasper just laughed and walked with Alice over to me, "Hi Bella, how're you doing this fine morning?" He let go of Alice for a second to hug me and then put his arm around her again.

"I'm good Jasper thanks. How are you?" I replied smiling.

"Happy to see my girlfriend and my friend again!" He grinned.

I wonder if Edward decided not to come after all, maybe it's my fault!

"Jaaaaaaaasper? Where's Edward?" Alice asked, sensing my alarm.

"Down by the car, waiting for us." He turned towards me, "Bella. Why don't you go and say hi to Edward and keep him company whilst I say a proper good morning to Alice." He smirked and winked at me.

"Well no guessing to what you're going to be doing, but surely you can't wait until we get back?"

Grief! I know these two haven't seen each other for a while, but do they really need to do this right now?! Plus I'd rather have my little reunion with Edward, with them behind me so that I don't end up saying or doing anything stupid.

"Nup" Alice grinned, grabbed Jaspers hand and started pulling him towards her bedroom. "Now go say hi to Edward, I'm sure that he's been looking forward to seeing you again Bella!" She shouted before she slammed her bedroom door shut.

Giggles and sighs of 'Jasper' started coming out of Alice's room, I decided that I really didn't want to hear what they were doing, so I grabbed my bag and ran out of the dorm. I walked down to the end of the corridor where the elevators were and pushed the down button; I waited for the ding and then stepped through the open doors into the elevator.

There was no one else there so I had 8 floors to decide exactly what I was going to say and do when I saw Edward standing by the sliver Volvo (I assumed he still had it since he absolutely adored that car), in all his glory.

Ah Adonis….I remember his perfect body when we hung out in the pool together…..

There was another ding. The elevator had reached the ground floor. And I had nothing to say!!!! I had spent 8 floors thinking about his body. Damn him and his perfection!

The doors opened and I stepped out, walked past reception and started towards the double doors out of the building.

Oh goodness. Oh crud. What am I going to say to him?!

I pushed open the doors and was just about to walk through the doorway when I saw him. Standing by the silver Volvo was Edward.

He looks even more gorgeous and perfect since when I last saw him!

My dreams do NOT do him justice.

"Excuse me but can you please decide whether you are going out or coming in because you are in my way!" Someone was trying to get past me and I was standing in the doorway, whoops.

I mumbled an apology and walked outside towards Edward.

I got about halfway to him when he looked up and saw me, I wave shyly and he waved back, grinning his crooked grin…..swoon.

He watched me as I continued to make my way over to the car. Is he just going to watch me?! What If I trip and fall flat on my face!!!

I tried to watch where I was going and just keep my feet moving forwards, turned out I was concentrating a bit to hard and I ended up tripping anyway, over absolutely nothing!

I thrust my hands out in front of me to stop the impact of the fall from being to hard, just as I was nearing the ground, I felt two arms grab me and stand me upright.

I looked up to see that the owner of the arms was Edward, he had caught me!

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Edward." I mumbled, blushing.

He chuckled, "What have you got to be sorry about Bella? I'd forgotten how much I liked catching you!"

Oh yeh, one more thing I forgot to mention. When we were in high school together, he assigned himself as 'Bella's personal catcher', he said that he enjoyed protecting me, it made him glad that I was safe. I quite enjoyed him catching me too, I liked his arms being around me.

"I missed you Bella" He said, as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too Edward. I haven't seen you for a few years!!" I hugged him back, just as tightly.

"Way to long." He pulled back, his arms still around my waist.

"How have you been? How's Uni?" I asked.

"It's great! But I've been missing my family and friends" He said, pouting.

"Awwwwwww. But you should be happy now, you get to be with us for six whole weeks!" I laughed.

"And I get to be alone with you in the car for eight whole hours" He smiled.

Suddenly it fell silent between us, our gazes locked and we just stood there staring at eachother.

Then he leant his head towards me and brought his face close to mine. Is he going to kiss me? Oh lord I hope he is!

I could feel his breath on my lips as he leaned down a bit more. "Bella" he sighed, our lips were just about to meet, when my mobile started to ring.

We both jerked our heads back, and took a step back from each other, I blushed as I searched for my phone in my bag and flipped it open.

"Bella!" It was Alice. I looked at the ground but I could feel Edwards gaze on me.

"Hi Alice. What's up?" I asked, shuffling my feet.

"Me and Jasper have..urm.. finished saying hello, so you and Edward can come up and help us carry our stuff to the cars."

"Yeh sure, will do, see you in a bit Alice." I hung up and put my mobile back into my bag.

I looked up at Edward, who was still watching me, "Urm, we should go up now and help with the boxes, if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't." He smiled.

We walked back to the dorm in slightly awkward silence, neither of us knowing exactly what to say to each other after our almost kiss.

I pushed open the door into the dorm and had to quickly move to the side as Alice came running towards Edward. "Eddie!" She cried, as she flung herself at him. "I haven't seen you for ages my dear old brother!" She grinned.

"Neither have I seen you for ages, dear little sister!" Edward ruffled Alices hair and she smacked his arm in response.

I laughed, "Alice, surely Edward doing that wouldn't make much difference considering what you did with Jasper after you threw me out of our dorm!"

Alice harrumphed and stomped over to our boxes of stuff and picked one up. "Come on Bella, Edward. Me and Jasper aren't doing this all on our own."

We each picked up a box and walked down to the cars, a few more journeys were made until we had packed all of our things. My stuff in Edwards Volvo and Alices in her Porche.

I was feeling quite anxious at having to spend eight hours alone with Edward, I wonder If he regretted our almost kiss, I certainly hope he didn't because I would very much like to do it again, execept maybe next time we would actually get to kiss without being interrupted.

It was only then that I realised that Alice was talking and that I probably should listen.

"Ok, so I think that about four hours in, so thats around half of the journey we should stop at a service station for lunch and then carry on from there until we get back home. You're obviously going to get home before before us Edward, because you drive like a maniac and Jasper here doesn't really drive fast enough. Sorry Jasper, but you know how fast I like going in cars." She turned to Jasper and gave him a peck.

Jasper sighed and nodded. "That's why I wanted to drive back today, so that we don't get into any trouble."

"Anyways, I'll call you a few times to make sure that you're on track and I'll also call you when I think it's time to stop at the service station Bella." Alice gave me a hug, then Edward. "Bye Bella, Edward, see you in around four hours and have fun!" She winked at me, and then skipped over to her yellow porche with Jasper, they both waved before they got into the car, started it and started to drive off.

"We should get going then" Edward smiled at me and opened that passenger door for me to get in. How very kind of him, I'd forgotten how gentlemenlike he was.

He climed in the drivers side and put the key into the ignition. "Off we go."

The start of our eight hours alone with each other........maybe he'll end up actually kissing me.........

**Thank you for reading this chapter :-D**

**Did you like it? Yes? No? **

**Does it need any improvements?**

**Please review and tell me what you think :-D**


End file.
